Just another BW2 story
by Emineva
Summary: Watch as Rosa leaves home to meet many Pokémon and blah blah blah but what will she do when Team Plasma blah blah blah Will she become the Pokémon champion? This is just another BW2 story written by a high school kid on summer break who's bored out of their mind. This story will probably never be finished, but hey, there may be some cynism at some point!
1. Chapter One: Bianca

Chapter One: Bianca

* * *

Very small author note

So, before this 'story' begins, I'm just going to say that my writing style is shoddy, So be prepared for that.

* * *

September 9th, 2020

The sun was out, the wind was blowing, causing some leaves to float away into the distance.

*Ring, Ring, Click*

"Oh, Aurea! It's been awhile since we've last had a chat. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"..."

"Really? A Pokédex for my child? She'll love this!"

"..."

"Wait, you've already sent someone to be here today? Jeez, you're still the same as always."

"..."

"Bianca, big green hat, got it. Be sure to call again sometime!"

Alyss hung up her Xtransceiver before entering her home.

"Rosa! I'm home!"

There was no reply, leaving Alyss to ponder what Rosa is doing.

'Could she be sleeping? It's awfully late to be sleeping…' as Alyss was thinking what Rosa was doing, she walked up to her door and knocked on it. Still no reply.

Alyss sighed before shouting "I'm coming in!" As she entered she saw her daughter, Rosa, laying on her bed with earbuds in. Rosa, noticing her mother entering the room, unplugged her earbuds that were blasting incomprehensible screaming and guitar riffs. As Alyss heard the music blasting from the earbuds, she sighed. "Must you blast that music so loudly? You're going to damage your ears…" Rosa simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, it'll be fine Mom. Is there something you need?" Alyss nodded before speaking. "I need you to answer a few questions. First, do you want a Pokémon?" Rosa's eyes widened. "Yes! Do you even need to ask? I've wanted one since, like, Forever!" A bit of laughter came out of Alyss "Well, that's one question down. Next Question! Do you know what a Pokédex is?" Rosa rolled her eyes at her mother "Of course I do, it's the Pokémon Encyclopedia. Who doesn't know about it! What about it?" Alyss smiled a bit, trying to put on airs. "Would you like a Pokédex?" One could see the gears in Rosa's brain start to turn and comprehend the Question. "Wait, a Pokédex means… a Pokémon journey?!" Rosa let out a noise of pure glee before speaking again. "Do you have a Pokémon and Pokédex on you then?" Alyss, who was laughing at her daughter's reaction to the question stopped to reply. "Well, No. You see, I recently got a call from an old friend of mine, Aurea Juniper, The Pokémon professor here in Unova. She asked me if you wanted A Pokédex and Pokémon. I have one last question for you. Do you know how to use a trainer's bag?" Rosa gave her mother an exasperated look before replying "Ugh, yes mom, I know how to use a bag." Alyss laughed at the reply before moving away from the doorframe. "Alright then, it's time to get out there! You're going to want to find a girl named Bianca wearing a large green hat." Rosa looked at her mother with confusion, to which Alyss responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Ok then… bye, mom!" Rosa got up and ran out of her room and out the house, grabbing her things in a hurry. Alyss Looked her daughter's room before leaving and going to her living room.

As soon as Rosa stepped outside her house, she stopped to think. 'Where could this girl be? Aspertia is pretty big after all... Maybe I should ask around.' Rosa's thoughts were interrupted by a shout coming down the road. "Hey! Rosa! Do you have a Pokémon yet? There's nobody to battle here and I'm getting bored!" Rosa laughed at Hugh's antics before informing him of her situation. "Well Hugh's, you might not be so bored for long. I'm getting Pokémon from some girl named Bianca!" Hugh's face turned into one of pure excitement, as he inquired for details. "Really, this girl named Bianca is giving you a Pokémon? That's great! What does she look like?" Rosa' displayed a slightly confused face, explaining "All I know is that she, uh, wears a big green hat." before Hugh could continue interrogating Rosa, his sister Lillian interrupted. "Hey, Rosa… Take good care of your Pokémon when you get it, ok?" Hugh looked over to his sister, with a somber look on his face. "Yeah… Ok! Let's find this Bianca and get your Pokémon!" Hugh turned to his sister again, saying "Ok, Lillian, you can go home now." "Ok, Big brother! Bye, Rosa!" Lillian walked away.

On their way around the city, Rosa attempted to make small talk. "Say, Hugh, what level is your Snivy now?" Hugh Beamed at the question replying "My Snivy is level five now! Pretty good considering there's nobody to battle around here… Where is this girl? I don't see a green hat anywhere!" Rosa laughed at his impatience before asking "Maybe she's in the Pokémon center?" Hugh shook his head at this "No, I was recently in there and there was nobody wearing a green hat in there." Rosa sighed before thinking out loud "just where could this girl be? Sure, the city's big, but it's not exactly easy to get lost in…" as Rosa was saying this, Hugh had an epiphany "She must be at the outlook! It's the most famous spot in the city! Come on!" Hugh proceeded to drag Rosa to the stairs of the outlook before stopping. "Alright, she must be right up ahead! Go on and get yourself a Pokémon! There's no way I'm wrong about this!"

As Rosa walked up the outlook she saw a girl wearing a puffy orange jacket, green pants, and a green hat. Rosa walked up to her. "Um… hello?" The girl, hearing Rosa turned to her. "It's so pretty! Don't you agree?" Rosa, silently questioning the girl in front of her responded. "Uh...sure? Who are you?" "Oh, Right! I'm Bianca! I'm the assistant to the Pokémon professor, Professor Juniper. Right, I'm looking for somebody here in Aspertia. Do you know anybody named Rosa? She should be...Your age?" Rosa nodded slightly, with a slight smirk on her face "Oh! You're Rosa! You're exactly like what Professor Juniper Told me about!" Rosa hesitantly asked what the professor said. "She said to look for someone who has 'Donuts' in their hair! Why do you do that?" Rosa's face of hesitation turned into one of displeasure "They're not donuts and it's perfectly normal! I put my hair like that because I want to." Bianca laughed before moving on. "Well, enough about donuts and hair, Do you want to help us complete the Pokédex?" Rosa calmed herself down before replying "Yes, of course, I do! I bet you'd find it harder to find somebody who wouldn't help complete the Pokédex!" Bianca nodded at Rosa's explanation "Wonderful! This'll help Professor Juniper's research along much more!" Bianca stopped speaking for a second and pulled out a case before talking again. "Now, for the next part. We can't have you going out there without a Pokémon! In this case, there are three Pokémon that have a total of three evolutions each. Go on, pick!"

Rosa looked at the three Pokéballs. "What are the typings of them?" Bianca pointed to the pokéball on the left "This Pokémon is Snivy, It's a pure grass Pokémon through all evolutions!" Bianca, not noticing Rosa backing up slightly, pointed to the middle Pokéball. "This Pokémon is Tepig, and it starts out as a pure fire type. When it evolves it turns into a fire-fighting type Pokémon." Bianca pointed to the right Pokéball. "This Pokémon is Oshawott. It also is a single-type Pokémon throughout all Evolutions of it. Its type is water!" Bianca stopped to think for a second and then continued to talk. "They'll all first evolve at level 17, and their final evolution is at level 36! Have you made up your mind?" Rosa unhesitatingly grabbed the Pokéball on the right, Oshawott, and opened the Pokéball. When Oshawott popped out of the Pokéball, it looked at Bianca and then Rosa, proceeding to run in circles around Rosa's legs playfully. Bianca laughed at Rosa's new Pokémon's display. "Wow, you two match perfectly! Do you have a nickname for her?" Rosa squatted down to look at the Oshawott, before speaking "do you like... Mei?" The Oshawott, happy with the name, let out a happy cry. Bianca walked up to Rosa and her Oshawott, Mei. "That's a great name, Mei! Well, now that you've got a Pokémon, I'll give you something else, a Pokédex!" Rosa stood up and accepted the Pokédex from Bianca. "I'll give you a brief review of what the Pokédex can do! It has two main functions, the first, of course is recording data about Pokémon. When you meet a new Pokémon, it'll record info about it. Of course, it won't get all the info about the Pokémon unless you catch it! The other function is helpful to new trainers like you because it'll show you the moves of your current Pokémon! Well, I'm sure you're excited and want to tell your friends and family about this, so feel free to go and tell them! Don't worry about keeping me company!" Rosa waved goodbye to Bianca and started to walk away.

"Heeey! Rosa! How long are you going to keep me waiting? I'm getting bored here!" Rosa, having no words for Hugh, just raised her eyebrow at him. "Ooh, what's that? That's your partner then? That's great! Like my sister said earlier, take great care of Your Pokémon, understand?" Rosa sighed before speaking. "Yes, Hugh, I understand. I'll be sure to take great care of her." Hugh, getting distracted looked at the Pokédex in her hands. "Hey, what's that? Looks fancy." Bianca, silently watching their conversation, walked over and interjected. "That's a Pokédex! It can record info about pokémon and can tell new trainers their Pokémon's move set!" Hugh stood still, thinking for a few seconds before walking over to Bianca. "Miss...Bianca? Please give me a Pokédex as well! With a Pokédex, I can get stronger and learn more about Pokémon. Me having a Pokédex will also help your Professor Juniper's research, right?" Bianca looked at him strangely "By the way, who are you?"

Hugh faltered, realizing he hasn't introduced himself yet. "I'm Hugh! I'm going to travel the Unova region in search of something important!" Bianca turned to think for a second, before replying to Hugh. "Well, sure! Even though I don't quite understand, Going on an adventure is always a good thing! I happen to have an extra Pokédex with me, here!" Bianca took a second to breathe before talking again. "The distribution of Pokémon throughout the region for the last couple of years have changed a lot, so more the better!" While Bianca was speaking, Hugh had an idea pop in his head. After Bianca finished speaking Hugh exclaimed "Rosa, lets battle! Let's see who's a better trainer! I'll use my Snivy that I hatched from an egg! I'll let you start." Rosa voiced a concern "Hugh, in case you haven't noticed, this is the outlook, one of the largest tourist attractions! What if we damage it? Then what?" Hugh laughed at the question "Oh, it'll be fine, practically everything is built nowadays to survive Pokémon battles!" Rosa, nodding at his explanation, pulled out her Pokéex to look at mei's moves. 'Hmm, let's see here... Tackle and Leer.' Rosa tapped on leer. 'Leer. The user gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The opposing team's Defense stats are reduced.' Rosa thought about it for a second. "Well, leer will be useless if his Snivy has any grass moves. So, then my only option is... tackle. Might as well see that definition as well.' She tapped on tackle. 'Tackle. A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body.' Rosa thought for a second and then spoke. "Alright, I'll start now! Mei, use tackle on his Snivy!" Hugh attempted to counteract this "Snivy, also use Tackle!" both moves landed on its target, leaving both scratched up. "Don't think I'll lose easily, Rosa! Snivy, Use leer!" The leer hit Mei, leaving her shaking a bit. Rosa quickly responded, "Mei, Use Tackle again!" Mei's tackle hit Hugh's Snivy, leaving it looking a bit worn down and tired. Hugh ordered his next move. "Snivy, use Leer again!" at the same time, Rosa shouted "Mei, Keep using tackle!" as Mei rushed in, Snivy's leer affected her, causing Mei to falter and drop her guard a bit, however, mei kept on going and slammed her body into Hugh's Snivy, causing Snivy to be a moves hit away from fainting. Hugh ordered his Snivy again. "Alright, Snivy Use tackle!" at the same time, Rosa was giving out a move to Mei. "Mei, keep it up! Use Tackle again!" Snivy and Mei rushed out at the same time, yet Snivy hit first. Snivy slammed into Mei, leaving her to appear tired and sluggish, but able to keep going. Mei then rushed and slammed her body into Snivy, knocking him out.

"I lost... That was a lot different from wild battles! Whatever, I'm happy knowing you're a strong trainer! Here's your reward! I'm heading off now, Get Stronger!" Hugh gave Rosa 500 Pokédollars before running off. Rosa, not yet accustomed to the trainer life, turned to Bianca. "Why'd he give me money?" "Well, when a Pokémon trainer loses a battle, they're required to give the winner a certain amount of money. The lower the level of Pokémon, the less money given, the higher the level of Pokémon, the more money. On another note, that battle was great! Both your Pokémon and Hugh's did great. But your Pokémon still is a bit weak, so be sure to train! Oh yeah, after that battle I'm sure you want to heal your Pokémon, let's go to the Pokémon Center, Follow me!" Rosa put Mei into her Pokéball, and walked down the pathway that leads up to outlook with Bianca and down the road and stopped in front of the Pokémon Center. "The Pokémon Center will stay the same design and shape no matter where you go in Unova! Let's go inside!" Bianca walked in with Rosa following her. Inside, Bianca Began to speak again. "Alright, I'll show you around the center! Up there is the Pokémon lady! She'll heal all the Pokémon in your party for free! Be sure to stop by anytime your Pokémon need immediate care! Go ahead, give it a try!" Rosa walked up to the counter, meekly speaking. "Um...excuse me." The lady at the counter noticed Rosa, "Oh, hello there! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon? Please hand me the Pokéball for a sec!" Rosa handed the lady her Pokéball and watched her heal Mei using a machine. After the machine was finished, the lady grabbed the Pokéall and handed it back to Rosa. "Thanks…" "No problem, Have a nice day!" Rosa walked back to Bianca, waiting for her next lesson to happen. "Alright, the next part of the Pokémon Center you need to know about is the shop! The shop will sell you items such as Potions and Pokéballs! As you get more badges, you can buy more items! Oh yeah, you see that machine near the counter of the Pokémon lady? That's the PC, it lets you store Pokémon, Email people, and let Professor Juniper check your Pokédex progress! The next thing I'll show you is how to catch Pokémon! First, you need Pokéballs, Here's five of them! Follow me!" Bianca ran out of the Pokémon center, leaving Rosa standing alone. "I wonder if she's always like that, or just putting on a show?" Rosa walked out of the Pokémon Center.

Rosa walked out of the Pokémon center to find Bianca patiently waiting. Before they could get anywhere, however, they were waylaid by Rosa's mother and Hugh's little sister. "It's nice to meet you! You must be Bianca, right? Oh, Rosa picked Oshawott? I figured she'd pick a water type! She's always had a type of affinity with water type Pokémon!" Rosa's mother, Alyss stopped for a second before pulling something out. "Right, here you are! They're running shoes!" Rosa put the shoes on. "They're a perfect fit! Do you want me to read the instructions, Rosa?" Rosa groaned." Mom, I don't need instructions on how to run." Alyss laughed. Hugh's sister, Lillian walked over to Rosa, "Here... This is from me." Lillian handed Rosa two town maps. Bianca, noticed this oddity, "Hey, why is there two town maps there?" Lillian looked at Bianca, "I want Rosa to give the other one to my big brother!" Alyss piped in, "A town map is useful, even if for now it's just a straight road to the ocean." Bianca chimed in again while watching. "Just watching this is making me happy! Let's go to Route 19! I'll teach you how to catch a Pokémon!" Bianca walked off to the gates to route 19.

"Go on Rosa, to Route 19! Be sure to see many Pokémon and trainers on your journey! And be sure to call!" with this, Rosa waved goodbye to her mother and Lillian and chased after Bianca.


	2. Chapter Two: Alder

Chapter Two: Alder

* * *

 _ **September 9th**_

Rosa walked into the gates to route 19, but before she could get anywhere, she was stopped by the attendant. "Hey, Rosa! You can't go through here without a...Pokémon?" Rosa walked over and opened Mei's Pokéball. "Oh! You're with Oshawott! Here, take this as a going away present!" the attendant grabbed a potion from under the counter and handed it to Rosa. "thanks…" as soon as Rosa was out of hearing distance, she mumbled to herself, "is this what it's like to be a trainer? Receiving items and battling overly energetic people?" Rosa walked out into Route 19. As soon as Rosa stepped out onto Route 19, she was beckoned over by Bianca "Come on, Over here!" Rosa walked over to Bianca. "This reminds me of that day on Route 1… Oh, right! Like I said earlier, the Pokédex will automatically record info on Pokemon you meet and will record more info when you catch it. Now, I'll show you how to catch a Pokémon!" Bianca walked into the tall grass, attracting a Purrloin. "The first thing you're going to want to do is to weaken the Pokémon! Lillipup, Use Tackle!" Her lillipup dashed forward and slammed her body into the purrloin. Right before Lillipup slammed into the Purrloin, the Purrloin used Leer, causing the Lillipup to lower its defences. "After you weaken it, Throw a Pokéball at it!" Bianca opened a pocket on her bag and grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it at the Purrloin. The Pokéball lightly hit the Purrloin before opening and sucking the Purrloin inside. The ball rocked back and forth a few times before coming to a stop and made a clicking noise, indicating that the Pokémon was caught. Bianca grabbed the Pokéball and walked back to where Rosa was watching. "Whew, I was worried I wouldn't catch a Pokémon! I said that out loud didn't I?" Bianca stopped speaking for a second before continuing, "Don't you have a town map to deliver to your friend? Floccesy Town is straight down this road!" Bianca paused. "goodbye now! Be sure to meet lot's of Pokémon!" Bianca walked past Rosa and headed back to Aspertia City, leaving Bianca standing alone in front of the tall grass.

"Being a trainer seems to be a lot more work then it's cut out to be… What type of Pokémon should I catch? Should I even catch a Pokémon yet? Whatever, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Into the Tall Grass!" Rosa walked into the tall grass, Encountering a Patrat that went down in three hits to Mei's tackle. This battle gave Mei enough Experience to unlock Water beaM. Rosa, happy with her "training" walked out of the tall grass only to have her thoughts interrupted. "You there, Trainer!" Rosa looked around her to find the source of the voice to no avail until a thought struck her and she looked at the top of the cliff beside her. "My name is Alder! I'm a trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future with Pokémon!" The man, Alder, then walked off the 5-meter cliff, landing seemingly unharmed. This left Rosa Stunned. Alder walked towards Rosa. "And you are?" Rosa gave the man a strange look before replying "I'm… I'm Rosa. I just left from Aspertia City. Do champions of the Pokémon League take up cliff jumping as a hobby?"

"Hah! Let's just say that it's something unique to me, Miss Rosa!" Alder then walked around Rosa and Mei, thinking, before coming to a stop in front of Rosa again. "Your Oshawott seems like a Trustworthy Pokémon! But you're not exactly an Experienced trainer yet…"

Alder stopped speaking to think for a second. "Indeed, This is what I'll do! I'll train you a little! Please follow me!" Alder then turned around and walked into Floccesy city without looking back, leaving Rosa behind. 'Ok, This is not normal! Why is a former Pokémon champion offering to train me? Did my Mom set this up? Whatever, a good thing is a good thing.' After this train of thought, Rosa Completely recovered from her odd encounter and walked into Floccesy town and past the Pokémon centre to where Alder was standing. Alder Hearing Rosa approaching, turned to her. "Oh, right! Rosa, are your Pokémon all right? Pokémon do so much for their trainers, so we should do as much as we can for them as well! My house is just a bit farther from here, down this road. Feel free to stop at the Pokécenter first!" Alder walked off. Rosa checked with Mei to see if she needed to go to the Pokécenter, and after establishing that she didn't, Rosa set off for Alder's house. When she reached saw Alder standing in the road, waiting. "Hey! Do you want to start training now? Also, why are you holding two town maps?" Rosa explained the situation. "Well, one of them is for my friend, but before his sister could give it to him, He ran off shouting stuff about being stronger."

"Is that so? Your friend is the one with the Snivy, correct? It seems that he's training on Route 20… Well, training can wait! You should go on and find your friend! Route 20 is just down this road!" Alder said. "Thank you, Mister Alder!" Rosa Expressed her thanks. "Hah, You can just call me Alder, Rosa." with this, Rosa walked onto Route 20.


	3. Chapter Three: Floccesy Ranch

Chapter Three: Floccesy Ranch

* * *

September 9th

As Rosa stepped onto Route 20, It began to dawn on her what it meant to be a trainer. 'This...This is going to be a long journey' Rosa thought 'Fighting wild Pokémon, fighting Pokémon trainers, a crapton of walking, But that doesn't bother me. There's something that feels off about all of this like there's something about to go terribly wrong... Enough paranoia, let's get going!" Rosa walked towards the bridge but was challenged by a trainer. The trainer, a Young Boy Sent out a Patrat, while Mei walked in front of Rosa. The trainer had his Patrat use tackle hitting Mei once. Mei proceeded to use water beam, sending a beam of water at the trainer's Patrat, hitting it once. Before the Patrat could get another tackle out, Mei hit it with another Water beam knocking it out. Rosa accepted the money from the young boy hesitantly before walking forward only to be interrupted, this time by a young girl. The girl sent out a Purrloin, while Mei took the lead. A few minutes later, the young girl no longer had a conscious Purrloin and gave Rosa money and walked away.

Rosa took a minute to think about the upcoming journey again. 'This… is going to be lonely. I have nobody to talk to in person that isn't random trainer's, no travelling companions to talk to. Sure, I could talk to Mei and other Pokémon I catch, but I can't understand them. I'll have encounter's with Hugh, but just that. Encounters. We'll battle, talk a bit, and then part ways again. Actually, why do parents let their kids go on Pokémon journeys? It seems like a great journey into isolation.' with that Rosa walked forward and picked up a Parlyz Heal off the ground. Walking forward still, she was stopped by a trainer who sent out a Patrat. Rosa, who was now familiar with the strength of the trainers in this zone, wasn't worried. The patrat Used Tackle Slamming into Mei, sending her into just into the yellow. Mei, in return, used water beam twice to knock out the Patrat. After the battle, the trainer, a young boy, walked over to Rosa and gave her a small amount of victory money before walking away.

Rosa, noticing the condition of Mei, opened her bag and grabbed a potion. "Mei, Come here." Rosa crouched down, and sprayed the potion on Mei's scratches, healing her. Rosa put the empty bottle in her bag before walking towards Floccesy Ranch.

As Rosa walked onto the ranch, she noticed it looked completely Abandoned. 'Hugh should be here, it's the only place left. I've searched everywhere on Route 20, yet he wasn't there.'

Rosa had luck on her side when it came to hunting down an energetic teenager named Hugh, however. As soon as she stepped into a pen, Hugh showed up. "Oh, nice! Strengthening up your Pokémon as well, I see? All right, Let's see who's stronger between us!" Rosa sighed, "Hugh, can you wait for just a second?" Hugh laughed "Nope! I'll be starting now, so make your move!" Rosa, Exasperated, started the battle. "Alright Mei, here's what I want you to do. Use Tackle until you win!" Hugh did a spit take "What kind of command is that!? Snivy, Use Tackle!" the two Pokémon slammed into each other, dealing damage. Unfortunately for Mei, Snivy landed a critical hit, sending Mei into the yellow. Snivy and Mei used tackle again, sending Mei into the low yellow, while Snivy sat just above yellow. Hugh, realising that this wasn't working completely, switched up his tactics. "Snivy, use Leer a few times!" Snivy's leer affected Mei, lowering her defence, while Mei's tackles lowered Snivy's health into the red. "Mei, this is it, use tackle!" while Hugh played risky in hopes that mei missed. "Snivy, Dodge and use leer, and then tackle!" Unfortunately, Mei landed the body slam onto Snivy, knocking it out.

"Not bad! You're taking care of your Pokémon well and bringing out their strength. I'll be able to count on you for backup! Oh yeah, what were you going on about earlier?" Rosa sighed once again. "Well Hugh, I'm here to deliver a town map to you, courtesy of your sister. Here." Rosa handed Hugh the town map. "She didn't have to do that… Thanks. We've just left and you're already helping me out." Rosa had a thought pop up in her head "Hey Hugh, Why didn't you use any grass type moves?" Hugh laughed "I wanted us to have a fair battle, It wouldn't be fun to stomp on you this early! That, and your irrational fear of grass type Pokémon and grass type moves." Rosa looked away, embarrassed.

"I thought it was lively around here! You were having a Pokémon battle, huh? Ahh, I miss being young!" A man, a woman and a Herdier showed up. Hugh looked at Rosa, with a confused look on his face, which Rosa simply gave him a shrug of her shoulders, leaving Hugh to speak up, "Uh, who are you?" the man laughed. "Who am I? I'm the owner of this ranch, and this is my wife!" The woman stepped forward, smiling kindly. "I'm sure your Pokémon are tired after that battle, Here take this, and I won't take no for an answer!" The woman gave Rosa and Hugh each a potion.

"By the way, Have either of you seen a Herdier around here, did you? Our Herdier's are always together, but this is the first time one wandered off, and I'm a little worried… " The woman said, frowning.

This seemed to have struck a nerve of Hugh's, "You're a little worried? Are you joking with me?! Your Herdier Might be gone forever! I'll look, Rosa, Help out as well!" Hugh stormed off, heading further into the ranch. "Why did he get so mad? The other Herdier should be playing somewhere in the ranch…" The woman then piped up. "Hmm, Maybe he has a past of runaway Pokémon… Oh, and if your Pokémon needs healing, come right to me!"

With this, Rosa walked into the further into the ranch.


End file.
